


Beauty and the Beast (Overwatch, Fairytale AU)

by Rhythmloid



Series: Overwatch Collection [4]
Category: overwatch
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, fairytale, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: An Overwatch AU where you take the place for Belle and Balderich takes the place of the Beast. Of course, there will be camoes of other characters.





	Beauty and the Beast (Overwatch, Fairytale AU)

Once upon a time in a land most likely forgotten, there was a prince who lived in a castle that overlooked the city. 

Even though the land was prosperous and strong, the prince was greedy and prideful. 

One rainy night, a woman in a dark cloak knocked on the castle doors. 

The woman offered the prince a beautiful crystal rose. 

The prince declined but the woman persisted, begging for a place to stay. 

The prince scoffed at her and told her to leave. 

The woman got angry and revealed herself. She was a horrible witch!

As punishment, the witch turn the prince into a terrifying beast, and cursed everyone who lived in the castle. 

Scared and disgusted by his new form, the prince his away in his castle.  
The windows were forever sealed and the doors were locked shut, leaving a magical mirror the only way for the beast to see around the city he once ruled.

The crystal rose that the witch had given him was magic. 

The rose would stay in bloom for one decade before wilting. Once the last petal has fallen, the prince would remain a beast forever unless he could find someone who loved him and he loved in return.

The prince fell into a deep depression, giving up all hope of finding love.

Who could ever love a beast like him?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a rather big writing project for me. I’ve decided to make this AU (because it’s one of my favorite Disney princess movies). I will do my best to make this similar to the movie (without the singing) and keep all of the characters as much in character as possible. This may only be the prologue, but please stay tuned for more. Thank you for reading!


End file.
